


Green eyes

by shootingstargirl120



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Floor Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, fluff in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: When had the image in the mirror changed? When had those damning green eyes become harrys?





	Green eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a 3 year old fic i wrote. I found it last night cleaned it up a bit and decided to post it for you guys. Its a tad rough but i hope yall enjoy it nonetheless. :)

When exactly had this change occurred? When had those deep vibrant pools of emerald stoped being framed by flames of red hair? Instead those same eyes where now framed by long brown locks that twisted and turned like the snakes his ruby lips whispered too. 

These thoughts caused Severus to sink down to his knees in front of the mirror of erised taking a shaky breath he reached his hand out to touch the cool reflection of his hearts desire. 

When had he come to want harry this way? The past years flashed threw his mind. Harry graduating Hogwarts and telling everyone he was done he was going to travel the world. his hair was short and messy pieces sticking out with the same kind of defiance he showed to everyone who tried to convince to stay, tried to get him to continue being the wizarding worlds savor forever. 

He returned a year later hair long yet still not tamed falling in large waves to tickle the skin of his hips. at the time Severus had tried to ignore the feelings the now man stirred within him cursing the brats new choice in black revealing clothing. That was when Harry had mentioned wanting to teach at Hogwarts to the very ecstatic headmistress and suddenly every day for the next 3 years the boy turned man haunted Severus life as his fellow professor. 

At some point ,Severus couldn't remember when, they buried the hatchet agreeing that the war made them both act like children. Soon the lion was invading Severus rooms every weekend with a weak excuse Severus always saw through, yet chose to ignore. "I need help with lesson plans" , " let me help you grade, you assign such long essays", "I hate drinking alone" , " I left my robe here last weekend mind if I come in?", " I cant stay away from you" , "the nightmares are back can I sleep here?" " I want you" . Soon weekends where spent with there limbs tangled together in passionate displays weekdays spent secretly teasing each other. Neither of them commented on that change in the relationship simply letting it happen. 

Some time during the span of another year harry had managed to move in with out Severus noticing. It wasn't that he hadn't cared it was that he was so comfortable with his little lions presents in his rooms and so out of sort when they where empty that he hadn't said anything. 

a hand rested on Severus shoulder griping it almost painfully bring him out of his memories being him back to just why he was in front of this dusty old mirror. He had commented on how lovely Harrys eyes where during sex. How was he spouse to know that his lover of 2 years would take offense screaming and crying about how he wasn't a replacement for his mother. "see I told you...its still her you see isn't it." taking a deep breath Severus closed his eyes not wanting to face the truth reflected before him. He couldn't avoid it anymore. The realization that the mirror probably changed more then 5 years ago was shaking his whole being

"no" he gasped out. the grip on his shoulder tightened in what emotion Severus wasn't sure "no..harry its not her..." The hand left his shoulder "who?" It was whispered almost as if the lion was afraid that it was someone else entirely Severus wanted with all his heart. " you just you..."

Finally after what seemed like forever of tense silence he stood finally having the courage to face those sharp demanding emerald green eyes. His eyes   
"its been just you for so long... Harry" the name was sighed out against the ruby red lips that haunted Severus more then the green eyes ever could. Harrys body tensed at first almost as if it didn't want to believe what he had just heard. "I want only you harry" he sighed out against those lips. Making Harrys body cling to his. Golden Hands tugging at black robes. Severus returned the favor striping harry of everything "it used to just be her eyes staring at me nothing else but now its you, all of you" harry was arching up into him on the stone floor as Severus prepared him with long stained fingers. The words hanging between them heavy with truth. " your damning green eyes your sinful red lips" harry moaned as his flesh was licked and nipped at with the hope that the words would imprint themselves into his skin. "your impossibly rebellious hair, your unforgettable body" Severus looked down at the green eyes who had led him to these damning realizations as he lined himself up to enter the body that had imprinted itself on his mind so many years ago. harry moaned griping Severus shoulders nails biting into his pale flesh as he pushed into him slowly wanting his words to sink into him like he was. Entangling themselves forever in his body to erase all doubt from his beautiful mind. " your dark humor that matches mine in every way your voice that can command my attention from across a crowded room" Severus rocked into his moaning lover slowly his hands lightly griping his thin hips teasing. Knowing that the slow pace was maddening for the Gryffindor who normally loved it rough. "sev-" Harrys pant cut off as Severus captured his mouth in his own trusting at a faster pace " your all I want harry, I'm never going to let you go"

green eyes locked with onyx ones. Severus gripping Harrys hips harder thrusting deeper losing himself in the intoxicating body of his lover till they where both over flowing with passion harry a pleading mess underneath him begging for something, what exactly neither of them knew, with a final thrust to bring both of them to completion Severus clutched Harrys body to his own " I love you harry" mumbled so that only harry could hear it. It was only for him to hear. his harry, his impatient, bratty, smart, hardheaded, funny, brave Gryffindor. 

"im sorry I flew off the handle Severus" harry said with his classic post orgasmic bliss grin plastered on his face. Severus rolled his eyes pulling harry up " I wouldn't expect any less of you harry. As always you jump first and ask questions later" Harrys deep laugher made Severus smile as they made there way to their quarters those damn eyes sparkling with playfulness the whole way." I wouldn't be me if i didn't".

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated:)


End file.
